This invention relates to urea-formaldehyde resins. In a particular aspect this invention relates to modified urea-formaldehyde resins having particular utility for treating textiles and non-woven cellulose products.
The importance of dimensional stability, such as wrinkle resistance and durable press properties in textile fabrics and non-woven cellulose products are well established and are of great importance and economic value to the textile industry. The majority of textile articles, both wearing apparel and household articles, available in the marketplace exhibit these properties to some beneficial degree. Although many synthetic fibers inherently possess resiliency and wrinkle resistance, fabrics containing cellulose fibers must be chemically treated to acquire these important properties needed for the modern textile market.
In addition to wrinkle resistance and permanent press properties, it is highly desirable that non-woven cellulosic products display good wet strength characteristics. Yet most paper goods are especially deficient in wet strength unless they are treated.
The principal chemical treatments which produce wrinkle resistance and durable press properties in cellulose containing textiles and non-woven products are those in which the cellulose molecules are crosslinked, generally by reaction of a di- or polyfunctional agent with the cellulose. Many of the agents employed by the textile processing industry to produce durable press properties in cellulosic fabrics are N-methylol adducts. To enhance the reactions between the cellulose and these adducts many compounds or catalysts may be employed.
At present, urea-formaldehyde resins modified with glyoxal are used in large volume. However, glyoxal is a high-cost raw material and it would be advantageous to employ a more economical modified urea-formaldehyde resin.